Dark Symphony
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Concurso YAOI/YURI AMOR LIVRE. Aviso: Contém Yuri! Rated T pelo palavriado.


_**Dark Symphony **_

**Nota 1**: Essa fic contém yuri. Em palavras mais simples, duas garotas se agarrando. Não gosta? Não leia. Respeite o gosto dos outros.

**Nota 2**: Resposta ao Torneio de Oneshots Amor Livre.

**Nota 3**: Betada pelo meu amigo Fernando. Mil arigatos pra você!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Se fosse meu... Melhor nem pensar.

A jovem mirava com cuidado seu espelho, penteando as bem-cuidadas madeixas rosadas com apreço. Seus dedos roçando levemente na pele da nuca enquanto a escova deslizava por entre os fios disciplinando-os. Seus olhos rosados miravam a própria imagem enquanto ela terminava de prender sua bandana. Então respirou fundo e mirou toda sua imagem: Os cabelos rosa hidratados e penteados, a pele branca como porcelana, os olhos verdes vivos, o vestido rosa que delineava suas curvas. E sorriu. Em sua opinião, estava linda. Sorriu marotamente encarando o espelho. "Ai, ai Sasuke-kun... Hoje você não me escapa!" Declarou contente antes de sair aos pulinhos do quarto.

O nome da jovem era Sakura, Haruno Sakura. O garoto a quem ela se referia era seu colega de time Uchiha Sasuke. Alguma coisa nele a atraía. Talvez seus belos cabelos negros, a pele branca, o corpo definido ou seu frio olhar que congelava até a alma, não importava. Sakura não desistiria até ter Sasuke. Não importava também quantas vezes ele a rejeitasse. Ele seria dela e ponto final.

Naquele momento a kunoichi andava calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Era a manhã de um sábado, e a vila estava começando a despertar. "Sasuke-kun deve estar na área de treinamento... Ele não para, nem mesmo no fim de semana" pensa ela com um sorrisinho pela perspectiva de encontrar o amado. Apressou então o passo para chegar a área de treinamento o mais rápido possível.

Parando apenas na loja de flores Yamanaka para ter sua discussão matinal com a melhor amiga e rival, a loira Ino, Sakura chegou então a área de treinamento. Alguma coisa apitava em sua cabeça. O lugar estava vazio, aquilo definitivamente não era um bom sinal.

Alguma coisa então acalmou as tensões da jovem. Era uma música. Uma música delicada, que entrava por seus ouvidos e mexia com suas sensações. Ela fechou os olhos e ficou lá, escutando. A cada batida de seu coração a melodia de flauta parecia aumentar, preenchendo sua mente e livrando-a de seus temores e preocupações. Sua inner até tentou avisá-la para sair dali, mas mesmo a voz estridente da inner Sakura foi abafada pela melodia estranha.

Mas algo mudou. A música mudou.

E Sakura caiu de joelhos, seu coração estranhamente acelerado. Não conseguia mais abrir os olhos, que começaram a lacrimejar. Sentia-se enjoada, e era como se o mundo estivesse girando rapidamente, a deixando tonta. Seu estômago revirava, as lágrimas desciam, e quando achava que na poderia agüentar mais, a música parou.

A rosada caiu de bruços, respirando com força, mal conseguia abrir os olhos. Quando finalmente conseguiu abri-los e se erguer, viu que não estava sozinha.

À sua frente estava uma garota ruiva. Seus olhos eram castanhos e a miravam de um jeito superior, assim como o sorriso arrogante em seu rosto. A superioridade que ela mostrava quase beirava desprezo. Sakura se sentiu intimidada. A garota era visivelmente mais velha que ela, mais forte, e a Haruno nunca tinha visto tal garota em Konoha antes. As roupas que usava denunciavam que era possivelmente uma kunoichi, e, ao mirar novamente os olhos dela, sentiu um calafrio. Olhos gelados e superiores como aqueles, aquela garota desprezava a mais nova. E era impiedosa. Se matasse a rosada, não se arrependeria.

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Sakura antes de ela perguntar, num fio de voz. "Quem é você?". Entre os olhos desfocados pelas lágrimas, ela viu o símbolo da bandana que a outra usava. "Uma nota musical? Vila do som" pensou a jovem com rapidez. "Você é esperta, não pirralha?" fala a ruiva com um risinho de escárnio. "Mas... Como? Ela pode ler minha mente?" pensa a rosada chocada. "Não sua tontinha! Eu achava que você era esperta. O jutso que eu usei te deixou desorientada, e você está, como eu posso dizer... Pensando alto" responde a mais velha com um sorriso malicioso, jogando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás. "Meu nome é Tayuya. E você acaba de entrar em seu pior pesadelo!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"TEMEE!" gritava Naruto para um Sasuke que treinava sem parar. O moreno deu um suspiro e se virou para o irritante colega de time. "O que é dobe?" pergunta ele com irritação. Ser perturbado enquanto treinava era ruim. Ser perturbado por Naruto enquanto treinava era realmente mal.

"Você viu a Sakura-chan?" perguntou o loiro preocupado enquanto encarava Sasuke com apreensão. O uchiha lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado enquanto voltava à atenção a seu treino de pontaria. "Não vi, e foi até bom não tê-la visto. Ela teria me atrapalhado". Uma veia saltou na testa do loiro. "TEMEE! NÃO FALE ASSIM DA SAKURA-CHAN!" berrou um Naruto irritado.

Na placa que identificava o local, lia-se Área de Treinamento 12.

Sakura, em sua compulsão de encontrar Sasuke, não tinha percebido os sinais claros de que caíra em um genjutso.

Tinha sido uma cilada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da Haruno e seus pulmões estavam em brasa. Ela não tinha mais forças para chorar e muito menos para resistir. A ruiva riu e segurou os cabelos cor de rosa puxando-os para cima, fazendo a outra gritar e segurar seus pulsos. "Que tipo de kunoichi você pensa que é? Chorando aí como uma menininha de merda! Kunoichis de verdade não choram quando puxam seu cabelo, elas não choram nem quando morrem, _rosadinha_" disse Tayuya num tom de escárnio. "Por favor..." murmurou Sakura. "Não me machuque mais...". A ninja do som avaliou o pedido da mais nova, tocando os lábios com o indicador. "Eu te deixo viva para você viver essa sua vidinha barata, te deixo sendo a kunoichi de merda que você é se você fizer um favor pra mim". Concluiu ela "Qualquer coisa... Onegai..." sussurrou a rosada tremendo.

Tayuya sorriu. Um sorriso cruel de satisfação. Ela tomou os lábios da outra com força, num beijo exigente, forçando sua língua para dentro da boca de Sakura. A Haruno se mexeu, enojada, desconfortável, enquanto sentia a língua da ruiva memorizar cada canto de sua boca. Sentiu uma subida vontade de morder, mas sabia que se fizesse isso seria xingada de nomes não muito agradáveis e provavelmente morta. Sentiu as mãos da outra apertarem seus ombros como ferro, num aviso silencioso para que parasse de se mexer. E resolveu acatá-lo, e deixar a ruiva fazer o que queria.

Quando não agüentava mais ficar sem ar, Tayuya finalmente a soltou. Sakura escorregou até o chão contra o tronco da árvore onde tinha sido apoiada. Sentiu-se estranha, a comida voltando pela garganta, e teve que fazer força para não vomitar. "Efeito do genjutso" pensou ela. Sentiu seu queixo ser forçado para cima com rudeza. "Bem, até que você não é de todo inútil, sua putinha" falou a outra num tom macabro. "Você realmente desperta o que há de pior em mim" continuou a ruiva num tom pensativo, lambendo os lábios de Sakura ao chegar ao fim da frase, enquanto a rosada sentiu um arrepio de nojo. "Sakura" sussurrou Tayuya em seus ouvidos antes que a Haruno caísse no chão. Não agüentou mais e vomitou a comida que lhe subia pela garganta. Olhou ao redor, nada marcava a presença daquela horrível ninja do som. Levantou então os olhos para o céu, sentia-se fraca e tonta, a música ainda ecoando em sua mente. Juntando suas forças, ela correu o mais rápido que pôde, sem nem olhar para trás, de volta para konoha e para o time 7.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O vento rugia ao seu redor, seus gritos se perdendo enquanto pedaços e mais pedaços de árvores passavam por ela. O ar cortava-lhe a pele e as roupas. Quando respirava, lhe cortava por dentro. Aquele era o fim. Sua flauta tinha sido quebrada, e depois de um ataque poderoso como o daquela menina de Suna, ela sabia que não iria sobreviver.

No último segundo, se lembrou daquele ocorrido. E pensou, sorrindo: "Se eu morrer aqui, rosadinha, eu volto mais tarde pra te assombrar".

E sentiu o chão sob suas costas e as árvores sobre ela. Um filete de sangue escorreu e tudo ficou escuro...

* * *

_Só um aviso: Se alguém for mandar reviews para essa fic, lembre-se que qualquer review dizendo: "Odeio Yuri!" ou "Sasuke e Sakura!" ou qualquer coisa do gênero será deletada imediatamente sem nenhuma piedade.  
Fic Rank T devido aos palavrões. Apesar de eu achar que a Tayuya está comportada demais... _

_Bye Bye _


End file.
